


Marth's Book of Poems

by Avagantamos



Category: Marth - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avagantamos/pseuds/Avagantamos
Summary: I lay down on a girl’s lapAnd call it a dayKnowing that I'm protected by that personI'm not afraidProtected by the puuuuuuuseei





	

I lay down on a girl’s lap

And call it a day

Knowing that I'm protected by that person

I'm not afraid

 

Protected by the puuuuuuuseei

From who

Is something bad gonna happen

Here comes denko

 

Cus I know I'll be forced to do math

With a ruler behind my back

And I hope the teacher doesn’t find out

That in my room I was just doing crack

 

You're the teacher

JK

I'm being protected by this plane of dimensions

And I’m very gay

 

I'm joking

Not gay at all

I'm with my math waifu

With my math waifu lawl

 

Step 1 get Marth a Math waifu

Step 2 force him to do math forever

Step 3 not let him out of the house

Step 4 and he will become very clever

 

Step 5 not clever enough

Step 6 he will not step outside at all

Step 7 knowing that he's too afraid to leave the house on his own

Step 8 and he will just play super smash brothers brawl

 

Step 9  Keep him away from other girls and kids

(especially the kids)

Step 10 he will stay loyal to you till death

Step 11 he won't leave your side at all

And he will do lots of crystal meth

 

Step 12 Cus he always running back

Step 13 not leaving you

Step 14 keep alcohol/drugs away from Marth

Step 15 and dye his hair blue

 

Don't allow him to have kids with someone else

Step 16 force him to be Marth

FOREVEr

Step 17 and he will become god and control the weather

 

Step 18 he's a cry baby

Step 19 he doesn't know how to take care of himself

Step 20 nor bathe except Shower

Step 21 even though he has plenty of wealth

 

His family is still poor

Step 22 they will sell him off for money

Step 23 he will always listen to you sometimes

Step 24 and he will get lot of honies

 

If you feed him with a teaspoon

Step 25 he will never open the fridge without your permission

He doesn't know how to clean the house

Nor Cook

Step 26 but not learning how to is his mission

 

Step 27 It is easy to attract Marth if you know math

Marth will follow your commands forever if he owns you something

Something he cannot pay

Step 28 but he will always come up with nothing

(just a livestock)

 

Step 30 he's too lazy to look for a job

And he wants to keep things the same

But it will not last

But who is Marth to blame

 

I am

I need someone who knows math that can take care of me

GAh

So he prays every night for his kidnapping

 

Math girls for Marth

http://www.syncedonline.com/#groups-d_457

Play games, make friends, explore, chat, shop and create all in Synced.

 

No

Marth needs a girl who does Math so then she will help him succeed

Marth misses math

All he can do is consume flax seed

 

He wishes he can still get terrorized by a girl that does math

That is forced to do math

One day Marth was at the library

To unleash his Marthy wrath

 

He was doing nothing just dazing around

Till one girl saw him

And said why does an Asian person does nothing but daze.

I said meh

And this girl grabbed a ruler

Then hits on the table I was near

Plus decided to join me to reintroduce math

Is what he could hear

 

To me but I declined

But was forced

After the library was closed

To this he was coerced

 

She stalked me to my dorm

Then force me to do math

Saying how I am shame to my family

But it was all that he had

 

And to the Asian People

He needs math

So he accepted the girls offer to do math

And he really needed to take a bath

 

She forced him to take a bath while he said no

So she grabbed him and throw him in the tub to get him all cleaned

After that he was forced to do math

And it was not as bad as it seemed

 

In end he fainted

Laying down on her lap

After he woke up

She is mad

He really needed to take a crap

 

Marth was nowhere safe from her

So she wanted Meet Marth's parent

But it ended up in a Catastrophe

So he tried to come up with a deterrent

 

His parents sold his custody to the girl

So rip to his youth

He lost his dreams of becoming a Video game designer

And his wisdom tooth

 

He was forced to do math

But the dark secret

Is she saw his secret

And he couldn’t keep it

 

He is obviously Marth

And money came to her eyes

Yes when it came to her eyes

And this was what Marth despised

 

Being in a talkshow

Since she couldn't get him to shut up

He has his own talkshow

And his very own Piplup

 

In the end he has enough

And wanted to break the chains off

When he did

He scoffed

 

He came running back with tears in his eyes

Being afraid to leave her side

She called him a idiot

And there was no emotion he could hide

 

She gave him a chance but this time it's worse

He's now part of an Comic series

And a mascot

And now he has become quite leery

 

And too paranoid

She kept calling him dumb, stupid etc

Knowing he can't be smart at sometimes looking at him dazing off.

But what stories he had were of plethera

 

He was abused by her after he was being serious

She wanted him to be that person she wanted a Comedian

So Marth became a Comedian then a Astronaut

Marth wanted to continue filling his dungeon

 

Marth had no rest

He was forced to do math for life

Until one Mathmetician saw the pain of Marth

She decided to buy him off from her

But instead it didn't work

It became a love-triangle in the end

And then he started to twerk

 

Then abused him to stop him from doing it

Saying no

She forced him to stay away from the internet

But he kept saying no homo

 

She locked the house

Only she can leave

Until one knight in shiny armor decide to save him

Marth was having relations with his friend Steve

 

She decided to save him

From Steve

So they had a kid together and named them Marth Jr

But only this was something Marth could believe

 

Steve died after that

Knowing they had a kid

Marth having kid was worse for him to live

Oh the things that Marth did....

 

And everyone

Marth Jr, was the smartest person in the world being seperated from his father

Being forced to do math

By his mother

 

And he was forced to take bath

Marth was always asleep

But forced to do math

At the same time with his son

He took with him a bath

 

In the end Marthison became the smartest family in America

Devoting to do math forever

Marth Jr became the smartest person in the world after learning to much when his parents are gone

Because he was very clever

 

Meh


End file.
